The story of Aiken
by MyHeroAiken
Summary: A spin off story about a girl called Aiken, who has grown up under the wing of an illegal arms dealer for Villains, and is now made to enter normal life and the world of heros for the first time.
1. Prologue

It was a dark clear night, with only a faint few stars dotting the black abyss. The wind was soft, and everything was quiet around the warehouse except for the occasional sound of the cry of an animal, and the slight roar of cars in the background.

Aiken softly and quietly glided along the tarmac path, her paws making the faintest tap as she continued on her patrol under the shadow of the large building.  
Everything seemed clear this side too, no smells, sounds or signs of human activity. Vigilance is key, a wrong assessment can be the difference between life and death.

Satisfied that everywhere has been inspected, having examined the inside of the warehouse just prior, she decided to head back inside. Maybe get back to her studies.

Being disconnected from most of the outside world and kids her own age, studying made her feel a small connection to normal life, and also gave her valuable insight to the world around her as well as herself too.

There wasn't really much else to do in the 15 minutes between each patrol, and she preferred to keep busy.

She has had this job for over 10 years, ever since she was a little girl, she has had the duty of being the main guard of Saji. Searching for threats at night, protecting him and subjugating if any of his customers decided perhaps, they wanted their merchandise… for free, and any other task that pertained to her skills.

As she quietly entered through the small back entrance, she noticed the faint glow peeking through the gaps in the door to the work room, which let her know Saji was inside and working on a project, perhaps villain gear for a customer, or maybe making upgrades to her equipment.  
Deciding not to bother him, she slowly made her way to the corner where she had her small area set up, with her few possessions. Mainly some blankets, a torch and some workbooks, she didn't have much to her name, and settled down under the covers.

**BOOM**

In a burst of flames and wind, a gaping hole had burst open on the opposite side of the warehouse from where Aiken was sitting, debris and shrapnel flying everywhere, smoke engulfing the opening.

Quickly springing to her feet, many thoughts filled the young girls mind.

_How did they find them? No one should know we were here. Why couldn't she detect them just a second ago? How will they find their way to escape?_

_**Wait, calm down. My job here is not to panic or think about why. **_

_My job is the same as it has always been. _

_That is, protect Saji. Need not concern myself with anything else. Focus on what I can do right now. _

**Now is the time to fight.**


	2. Chapter 1

For a brief second through the smoke, she caught a glimpse of the shit-eating grin of Bomber-man, a hero she recognised as being relatively new to the scene, but also relatively low in rank.

His right arm that bared a resemblance to a wide barrelled kind of rocket launcher was outstretched, supported by his other arm.

Her attention quickly had to shift to a sudden blur of movement hat burst out of the opening, and with barely any time to react, she just managed to throw up her shield and block an incoming strike.

Smiling back at her was the confident smirk of Papercut, another also relatively low ranked hero, which quickly faded when he realized what he was facing.

"You're… just a kid!" he stammered, backing off slightly, clearly confused and thrown off, a look of concern beginning to show on his face.

Aiken quickly sized up her new opponent. Blond shoulder length hair, average height for a grown male and lean in shape, but his arms in shape appeared almost like origami, with sharp edges.

From the blocked attack, she knew however that those arms were as tough as steel despite the fragile appearance.

He seemed like a fast and capable fighter, but nothing unlike what she has dealt with before.

Not wanting to give him time to regain his composure, in the midst of his bewilderment she quickly lowered her shield and went in for an attack aimed for his chest, using a sword made of a plasma-resembling substance to make a thrust while the extra reach was allowing her to stay out of range of his arms.

However, he managed to respond just in time by activating his quick, turning his chest also into the steel-like origami, completely blocking her thrust.

But Aiken didn't stop there, she wanted to keep applying pressure. Removing her sword and coating her arms with her quirk, pushing both his arms out the way and closing in for a quirk coated kick to his chest, causing him to lose balance and stumble backwards.

As he was stumbling, she moved in yet again, and hit him as hard as she could on his left shoulder with a newly formed hammer of plasma.

Of course, it wasn't really made of plasma, it was just the best way she could think to describe her quick.

Her Quirk while in human form allowed her to create from anywhere from her hands to her shoulder, sort of substance. It gleamed electric blue though was also slightly transparent in small amounts, and could be hardened into any shape she wished. She could also manipulate said substance however she wished, almost like telekinesis using her hands. While not quite as firm as steel, it had quite good integrity.

Her hammer struck him in the shoulder, but he didn't fall. She noticed his body was now entirely supported by origami from his shoulder to his feet, keeping him from taking full damage from a hit that would otherwise have caused some pain.

He had regained his composure, and likely realizing he had no choice but to subdue her, the young man gritted his teeth and had an intense frown form on his forehead. He quickly retaliated, attempting to get the momentum back onto his side, not leaving her any time to throw a shield in front of her, she could barely block the barrage of attacks with her arms plated by her quirk.

She could feel the pressure having to defend from each attack, and as he quickly moved in on her attempting to close the gap, she had to keep moving backwards to try and regain the distance.

He was too fast, and was beginning to predict her movements. His bladed arms were beginning to nick her skin as she desperately tried to block him. But the worst and most insulting part was that it was clear that he wasn't aiming to hurt her badly, even if it was befitting of a Hero. The idea he was going easy on her hurt her pride. Unable to react in time, she received a nasty cut to her left leg.

Gritting her teeth in a mixture of determination, frustration and pain, she felt like she didn't have any other choice, and had to make a quick decision lest she be struck down.

As he aimed a high jab to her top right to reach above her delayed reaction that was her attempt at a low guard from the previous attack, she had to take this moment to fully transform into her much smaller canine form.

She knew this left her vulnerable and wide open, unable to block an incoming attack. She could feel the pressure. But in situations like these, she felt no hesitation or fear, she just fought harder and with greater ferocity.

Which was vital for such a strategy, that relied on messing up the opponent's expectations and predictions, especially since most opponents only expect the one quirk.

In her four-legged form, she was much smaller and closer to the ground, allowing her to completely avoid his attacks for a brief second, and simultaneously confuse him as she seemed to disappear. This let her close in for a hard, full bite on his left leg that was supporting the majority of his weight, which resulted in him quickly crumpling and losing balance due to the pain and force.

In a burst of aggression, she released his leg and launched herself straight in for a bite to his right shoulder. Her momentum and power, combined with his lost balance knocked him straight onto the floor.

It was now her chance to land finishing blow and end this fight! She jumped back into her human form, and readied her next attack by covering her fist with multiple inches of her quick.

She slammed the new glowing giant fist made of her quirk straight into his head, instantly concussing him, and giving her time to spray his face with the small bottle of liquid Saji made, without any resistance.

Even with her quirks, she was a small girl and lacked a bit in raw power. So, in order to incapacitate foes, she kept this small spray bottle that Saji created in a zipped-up pocket. She wasn't sure what it was made of, but if enough droplets of the liquid entered the nose or mouth of a person, in a few seconds they would be sent straight to sleep from which they would awake in 10 minutes or so.

Breathing heavily, she shakily stood up. She felt weak from her adrenaline wearing off slightly, her body aching from what was an intense fight, and she could feel the blood from her cut on the leg run down.

For a few seconds, her mind was blank. Trying to recover from the event that just occurred and re-orient herself and her mind.

But she had to snap back into action, there was no time to rest. Her job was not to defeat this hero, it was to protect Saji.

Looking around the warehouse, she noticed the police have swarmed in the building while she was fighting, likely trusting the Pro Hero to capture her while they go in to capture the main villain. Of course, it wouldn't make sense if they just sat around waiting, they couldn't give him time to escape or prepare a counter.

Bomber-man was likely still outside, his quirk, while powerful, could destroy evidence or even hurt or kill others in an indoor environment like this, or possibly set off bombs or other items that Saji often creates with his quirk.

After her very quick assessment of the situation, she knew she now needed to stop the police who were now using a battering ram to try to forcefully bust open the door to the room Saji was inside, and fast.

Adrenaline hitting again and her legs gaining new strength, she transformed and launched herself at full speed towards the targets. In a matter of seconds, she had completely closed the distance. She jumped into the air, and transformed back into her human self, preparing an attack to force back the police.

She used her quirk to make a sword that was a few meters in length, her ability to manipulate her quirk as though it was weightless allowing her to move it as though it was barely there at all, and she was hoping to use it to even slightly interrupt their actions.

Noticing her attack, the undefended men quickly backed off behind those carrying ballistic shields, who swiftly managed to line up and block her attack.

While her sword is relatively tough and sharp, she of course didn't have the power to break through a line of men with shields, and her sword was certainly not sharp enough to cut through such a line.

But she had succeeded in getting them to halt their destruction of the door, and was now standing between them and the door with her sword in hand.

Glancing quickly at the shelf against the wall where Saji had been putting a few of his completed projects that didn't need to be safe inside the work room, she spotted something she had been hoping to see.

Her personal quirk improving equipment, she didn't realize it had been repaired!

The line of police were slowly making their way towards her, having realized she couldn't break their formation.

Continuing to face them, not turning her back for a second and maintaining her guard, she backed herself towards the shelf.

As she felt her back touch the side of the shelf, she quickly turned around and urgently grabbed her equipment, placing it on the inside of her arm just above her wrist, before turning back to the police.

A huge smile appeared on her face, illuminated by the glow of a ball of her quirk growing quickly in her right hand.

The quality was different. Instead of the smooth, solid substance that was her usual output, this orb was pulsating with waves on its surface, and a low crackle and buzz could be heard if you listened close.

It almost resembled the surface of a star.

Pulling her arm with the orb in back, she ran towards the man that was in the middle of the shielded formation, and thrust the orb back in front of her and hitting the shield.

"SUN SMASH" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the orb hit.

The orb broke, and a strong explosion of blue of energy sent all those in front of her flying.

Her tail wagging like crazy, she was extremely happy with the result, and she was going to enjoy every minute of the upcoming fight with her favourite toy in hand.

Preparing a first orb, but this time sending it to her empty hand, she then prepared another. With a maniacal grin on her face, she began her next attack, opening her arms out wide, seeming ready to slam the two orbs into each other.

But before she could complete the next attack on the recovering policemen, her whole body started to feel very weak.

Not just weak, but numb. Her legs could no longer support her and both orbs quickly faded as she dropped onto her knees.

She could feel something thin and sharp in her shoulder, almost like… a needle. Sure enough, reaching back she pulled out what looked to be a sort of dart, a look of horror spreading across her face before losing all strength and falling to the cold hard floor.

While quietly fighting the extreme tiredness threatening to send her to sleep every second, she caught very brief and blurry glimpses of what was the police breaking into the room, before succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
